


Scars And Revelations

by Thepersianslipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Reichenbach, Previous Torture, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/pseuds/Thepersianslipper
Summary: How John sees Sherlock's scars and what happens after.





	Scars And Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic ever. infact this is the first piece of work I have ever written. english is not my first language so sorry for any grammatical mistakes and wrong pucntuations.  
> Update-now beta read by prulock

Today was just like any other day at Baker Street. Well just like any other day at Baker Street without John. Well it had been 3 weeks since Sherlock had returned to London from his hiatus and John had almost forgiven Sherlock for letting him believe that he was dead for over 2 years. John was going to marry Mary and wedding preparations was what they talked about now whenever they met. John hadn't asked Sherlock about his time away after their first meeting at Landmark. Sherlock thought maybe it was best that John didn't knew about it. He thought that John would feel guilty about whatever happened if he got to know about it and Sherlock didn't want him to feel guilty or sad because of him. During his time away Sherlock had come to realise that he needed John that he can't live without him that the thing between them wasn't just friendship.Never in his time away had it occurred to him that maybe John would just move on with his life. Many times during his time away Sherlock had thought of giving up but the thought returning to John kept him going.

Now he was back and behaved as if what ever happened in those two years didn't matter to him at all. But in reality he was having a tough time accepting the fact that John has actually moved on with his life. A lot of things had changed. Even things between him and John had changed. There was an unresolved tension between them. Though both of them tried to behave like nothing had changed, a lot had actually changed. John was no longer living in Baker Street he was there with Mary. His bedroom was still upstairs and his chair was still next to Sherlock's but it was empty. Seeing that chair empty pained Sherlock to no end. Sherlock had on more occasions than one thought of moving John's chair out of the living room but he wasn't physically fit to do that just now. To Sherlock it seemed as if the chair is staring at him, boring a hole in his body with it's piercing gaze. The skull offered no company and his mind palace was also invaded by memories of his time away and offered no relief. Even the memories about John were now tainted with the thought that what could he have done so that things were not as they are now. So hiss only company that now remained was his violin. Along with John he had missed the violin also and though his back and hands pained sometimes when he played too long, it was what he did most of the time he was in Baker Street. Waking up in the morning, he started playing violin.  
Sherlock slept a bit more now, whether it was due to the fact that he had spent many sleepless nights during the past 2 years or because he got tired a bit more easily now or because he didn't want to think about what could have happened if John hadn't move on or if he didn't have to jump for that roof (Not that Sherlock felt sorry about that, no not at all, he would do it again in a heartbeat, in fact he would do anything to save John) he himself was not sure. So as was his new routine now, here was Sherlock standing near the window his back towards the door without a shirt on (Sherlock never cared for modesty but he wasn't wearing a shirt now because his wounds were healing and they itched when the shirt touched them and moreover he didn't expect anyone to come to meet him) playing the violin lost so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone climbing those 17 steps and didn't even notice the door opening. This is how John found Sherlock. 

 

John had come to Baker Street to ask Sherlock for some help in choosing his wedding suit. John had been sure about marrying Mary. Obviously, that was why he was going to propose her. But that was before Sherlock had returned. It was then, when he had finally convinced himself that Sherlock was dead and is never going to come back to him.  
But now he wasn't so sure whether he wanted Mary or not. He loves Mary. But his feelings for her are not the same as that for Sherlock. John has a special place for Sherlock in his heart. When Sherlock died a hole was created in his heart, one which one one was able to fill not even Mary. Mary had her own place in his life but the place Sherlock occupied was still empty and waiting for him to come and fill.However hard John tried all his thoughts seemed to begin and end at Sherlock. He always found himself of thinking about Sherlock, what did Sherlock do during those years?did Sherlock eat or sleep? Does Sherlock have a new case now? Will Sherlock call him to help him? Will Sherlock still ask him to accompany him on cases when he gets married? Did Sherlock miss him like he missed Sherlock? did Sherlock ever think about him?. John would smile at the absurdity of his thoughts. A smile which bought moisture to his eyes. He would also berate himself for not believing in Sherlock. He remembers asking for a miracle at Sherlock's grave and thinks that maybe he should have waited a little more.  
Now here was John at the door of their flat (yes, for John Baker Street will always remain theirs, his and Sherlock's). He opened the door quietly so that he doesn't disturb Sherlock who was playing violin, the sweet, melancholy melody of which had filled John's ears as soon as he had entered the house and bought to his mind the beautiful memories of their time together, the melody which had woken him up at all odd hours but at the same time helped him to push his nightmares away. The memories which bought a smile to his face and a tear in his eyes.  
As John opened the door he was shocked at the sight before him and gasped. Sherlock in his payjamas, playing the violin, standing before the window bathed in sweet morning sunlight, the sunlight which also illuminated his back. Sherlock's back. The back which was once a clear canvas was now tattered with cuts and bruises. It was now covered with marks of cuts, burns, bullet holes and bruises on various stages of healing, some new, pink and healing, some already turned into scars. Scars that told the story of the torture that the young man had endured to save the life of those he cared for.

Sherlock's chain of thoughts was broken. He was brought back to the world by a gasp. He turned around to see a shocked John Watson standing at the door mouth open and face pale looking like he had just seen a ghost. It took him no time to realise that the reason for the gasp was the condition of his back. Sherlock left his violin at the sofa and rushed into his room to put a shirt on. The sound of closing of Sherlock's door brought John out of his stupor. By the time his mind processed the information it had just gained, Sherlock entered the living room with a t-shirt on.  
He said a hello to John and hastily moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He wanted to evade John's questions but was ready to give John the answers he deserved if John asked.  
John greeted Sherlock and followed him to the kitchen. They sat there quietly, avoiding each other's gaze. The air around them suddenly became too thick. The silence surrounding them was broken by the sound of kettle boiling. Sherlock took out two mugs, placed a spoon and a tea bags in each and poured over the hot water. He offered a mug to John. John took the mug without saying a word. They both finished their tea with the a thick air enveloping their surroundings and their insides raging a turmoil filled with fear and anxiety about what was to come. Sherlock put the mugs into the basin and returned to sit on his chair avoiding to hurt his back while John sat on his. They sat in silence for few minutes and then John finally suppressing his inner turmoil and gathering all his bearings asked, " Can I see your back Sherlock? " 

Sherlock was surprised for a moment at John's words, he had expected John to ask questions but he didn't imagine that John would want to see his back. He thought as to why would John like to see his back, it was a disgusting sight even he himself hated the sight of his back.  
Sherlock's silence got John worried. He thought that he might had triggered some unpleasant memories. He berated himself for asking such a thing. He knew how it feels when someone asks you about such things and pity you. He had experienced it far too many times after Afghanistan. He didn't want to pity Sherlock. Sherlock never did that to him even not when he had a limp. No, he would never ever do that to anyone especially to Sherlock.  
He added, " Only if you want me to see it Sherlock. It's not necessary at all. You don't ha... " John was cut short by some mumbling from Sherlock. " Sorry I'm not sure what you said ". Sherlock's gaze was fixed at his feet. Not moving his head up he said "It's fine John you can see it if you want to." And with that he moved out of the sofa, turned his back towards John who was standing near the coffee table and removed his t-shirt.  
John's world came shattering around him. Sherlock's back was even worse than what he had managed to catch a glimpse of in the faint morning light. Tears started rolling down his cheeks without warning and a turmoil of emotions raged inside him. Anger for the bastards who did this to Sherlock, anger and guilt for himself for he had tackled Sherlock when Sherlock had returned, tackled him and hurt him when many of those cuts were still fresh and Sherlock had let him tackle him.  
John raised one of his hands which were trembling now and gently touched one of the cuts that ran against Sherlock's left scapula. Sherlock shoulder tensed against John's touch. John felt it, he moved nearer to Sherlock and placed a soft kiss on the cut and murmured a sorry and repeated it with a burn mark on Sherlock shoulder. John gently traced the scars on Sherlock's back with his fingers, gently kissing them and murmuring a sorry. They stayed like this and John traced all the scars on Sherlock's back. The tension in Sherlock's body also relieved.

John held Sherlock by his arms and gently turned him around so that they both were now standing facing each other, silent tears rolling down their cheeks, eyes locked seeking forgiveness and forgiving each other, letting out emotions which were bottled up since years and saying everything they had ever wanted to and yet not speaking a word. They were standing in each other's breathing space Trusting no words to come out of his mouth John leaned in towards Sherlock and pressed his lips onto Sherlock. Sherlock didn't move he was shocked and surprised. John moved back. It was just a chaste kiss. He moved back to look at Sherlock's face but his backtracking was stopped by Sherlock's lips crashing on his. All these years Sherlock had imagined how would John's lips feel on his and now when that happened he was truly overwhelmed. This time the kiss wasn't a chaste one. It was a fierce and deep. They poured their emotions into each other as there tongues entwined, their hands cupped each others face, they closed their eyes and cherished the moment. When their lips parted for air their arms moved to the other's waist, they pulled each other further closer. Their bodies were pressed together into one, their eyes were gleaming with joy and they were smiling smiles that reached their ears.They stayed like that listening to the other's throbbing heart, absorbing each other silently while their hearts communicated their love for each other.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.I would love to know what you think about it. Critism is welcomed. Not re-read so feel free to point out any typos. comments and kudos please!  
> Lots of thanx to prulock for beta reading.


End file.
